The Order of Magi
This religion is an import from Greyhawke. As of yet they have a small following with a single Magi Temple in Long Beach Ca.. The temple is run by Brother Robert Canna and his fellow Brothers. On Greyhawke this god has a multitude of cults. Also mentioned are the Order of Abba, The Order of Aqulin, and The Order of Mycr, Also noted is an Household Order that mixes clerics from all of the above to directly serve the god. Molly Abba is a special follower of the god in question if not part of the Protective Order of Magi. General Information *'God worshipped:' Abba Eecreeana *'Sphere of Influence:' Magic *'Sacred Colors:' Gold and Scarlet *'Sacred Animals:' Unicorn, Pegasus, Great Eagle *'Place of Worship:' Temple *'Worship Days:' Monthly at the full moon *'Holy Days:' Meditation, July, 10 Contemplation of the gift of Magic. The day is spent in meditation and self reflection. A feast is served at sunset. This holy day is most observed by Magicians. Liberation, September, 17 Abba Eecreeana is freed from his 7000 year curse of insanity. Major sacrifices and gifts brought to the god, whoop it up and party hearty. YearFeast, February 21-28 Celebrate the past year and look forward to the new. Decorate homes and give gifts to one another. New Year Day March 1 The high day of the YearFeast. Dedicate children born the previous year, undertake holy quests and oaths. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Goods and services, non-sentient blood, willing sentient blood *'Holy Writings:' The Concordance Aij'n, Details the rites and doctrine of the various orders worshiping Abba Eecreeana. The White Book of Mazz, Details the Mycretian beliefs. Not studied on Earth The Red Book of L'haren, The spells given of Mycr, called Spirit Gifts in the book. It is said to contain a number of spells that the priests no longer understand. Again, not studied on Earth. The Discipline of Manna, The Study, Practice, and Teaching; An Ethical Approach to the Practice of Magic, The benchmark of elementary magic texts. A must for the student and teacher alike. Contains cantrips and commonly known spells of 1st level. The Basic book studied at the Temple. Manna for the Adept, A guide for magicians on their way to the mastery of magic. Should be in every journeymen's and adept's library. Manna Esoterica, Legend has it that a low level magician can not even open this tome, those that know are not talking. The capstone in Eecreeana's three book series for the magician. The Five Sources of Manna, Their Polarities and Inter-Reactions, A very scholarly tome, useless to the dabbler as it has never been translated from the Arcane. A must when trying to translate spells of another system. *'Favored Deities:' Children of Eve *'Disliked Deities:' None on Earth that matter. *'Favored Governments:' None on Earth *'Disliked Governments:' None on Earth Teachings Worshiper Requirements *'Typcial Worshiper:' Those Seeking Guidance in magic *'Sex of worshiper:' any *'Minimum Age:' any *'Race:' (Yes, we mean your species) any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' They must not conflict with the teachings of Abba Commandments *'War & Fighting:' Avoid war, fight only to preserve your life and your freedom. -- The Blood of the faithful is the price of freedom. The freedom to choose is the legacy we buy for our Children. Never let this slip away. -- When you must fight, fight to win. There are no awards for second place in war. *'Love and Marriage:' Nice to have, definitely desirable, one is not required for the other. -- Take care of your children. You made them, it is your responsibility. -- Love is inclusive, not exclusive. -- Love whenever you can and as many as you can. No matter how long you live there is never time enough for love. *'Duty to Liege Lord: ' Obey the lord of the land, but remember, guard your freedom. -- Abide no Lord that would force any worship upon you. Abide no religion that craves this of a Lord. If MY priests try this don't worry, I will be looking for new priests. -- Tyrants never succeed when they make big moves against the people. Watch for little restrictions, they add up. *'Self Interests:' Live life well. Create, love, find joy in all the good that life can offer. -- Don't' dwell on things. In the end you will leave it all behind. Those that hold things dear are less free than those that can leave everything and walk away. -- Never cry over anything that can't cry over you. -- If wealth is in your fate enjoy it. Misers are the poorest people in the world. *Others Needs: Give of yourself and your substance. The needs of others mirror your own, fill them and you fulfill yourself. -- Don't give hand-outs if you can avoid it. Offer a being work instead. This way they will respect you and respect themselves. If they don't want to work, then they aren't needy enough to bother with. *'Duty to Religion:' It is the duty of the worshiper to maintain the temple and the clergy as well as the congregation can afford. -- Those that do but lip service to the god or swear faith and break with it will suffer his wrath. *'Other:' Unwilling sacrifice is an abomination, be it of blood, substance, or even your time.. -- Power begets responsibility, the more power, the more responsibility. This is the price of power. If you have no stomach for this do not seek power over others. -- The power of magic carries a special price, the fear of those who can not understand. The common man will ever fear that which he can not hold in his hand, know this and accept it. -- Don't get bogged down in the rules. If it feels good, it is probably good. -- Don't dwell on your mistakes. Correct them and move on. All that breast beating produces nothing but bruised breasts. *'Afterlife Expectations:' Those that are faithful to Abba Eecreeana will enjoy the fruits of Valinor. Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' The Protective Order of Magi *'Statement of Mission:' To spread the free and ethical use of magic. To protect the magicians that abide by these tenets. To educate the public into what magic is. *'Sex of Cleric:' any *'Minimum age:' Adult *'Race:' (species) any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' A cleric may marry with the permission of their superiors. Causal sex is permitted. However, any children engendered are the responsibility of the cleric. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' Clerics may procure what wealth they can as long as it does not interfere with their duty to god and church. -- A cleric will give two tenths of their outside income to the church. -- A cleric may own any magic item whose function is not in discordance with their oaths or the Order's teachings. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, service *'Special Attributes Needed: (META)' Clerics must have an Intelligence and Wisdom of 14 *'Special Abilities Given by Level: (META)' The skills of Read/Write Aij'h (clerical language) Read/Write Arcane (language of magic) Spellcraft, and Alchemy come with the class. -- Clerics of the Protective Order of Magi use both clerical and magician spells. They have a unique spell progression chart. *'Weapons Allowed:' Daisho (On Earth firearms and energy weapons are permitted.) A priest should be armed. *'Armor Allowed:' Magic items only (rings, bracers etc.) *'Special Commandments:' A Priest must be ready to lay down his life for the defense of his congregation. The flock is the responsibility of the shepherd. Clerical Ranks Student 0 to 1st level *''Duties:'' Learn the disciplines of faith and spellcasting. *''Privileges:'' Students are cloistered, they may not keep property and must remain celibate *''Vestments:'' Plain black cassock with a black obi. Brother Novice 1st to 4th level *''Duties:'' Service to the god and church, care for the Order House and congregation. Continued study into the advanced theory of Mana *''Privileges:'' Brother Novices may hold property. They can not marry but need not remain celibate. *''Vestments:'' Black cassock with a black shortcoat and a white obi. The holy symbol of the Magi is on both breasts each shoulder and the back. Full Brother 5th to 11th level *''Duties:'' Service to the god and church, care for the Order House and congregation, teach 1st year Students *''Privileges:'' Brothers may hold property and marry as per the teachings. They may adventure with permission. *''Vestments:'' Black cassock with a black shortcoat trimmed in red and a white obi. The holy symbol of the Magi is on both breasts each shoulder and the back. Brother Adept 12th to 17th level *''Duties:'' Service to the god and church, care for the Order House and congregation, continue the education of Novices and Students *''Privileges:'' Brothers may hold property and marry as per the teachings. They may adventure on their own accord if the goal will benefit the Order. *''Vestments:'' Black cassock with a black shortcoat trimmed in gold and a white obi. The holy symbol of the Magi is on both breasts each shoulder and the back. Magi 17th level and higher *''Duties:'' Administration of the Order Houses. Original research and creation of magical items. They may be sent on trouble-shooting missions. *''Privileges:'' Magi may be granted divine audience *''Vestments:'' Black cassock with a black shortcoat trimmed in gold and a gold obi. The holy symbol of the Magi is on both breasts each shoulder and the back. Elder Magi 17th level and higher *''Duties:'' As Magi, this rank is given for long service. *''Privileges:'' Elder Magi may be granted divine audience *''Vestments:'' Black cassock with a black shortcoat trimmed in gold and red, and a gold obi. The holy symbol of the Magi is on both breasts each shoulder and the back. Patriarch 25th level minimum *''Duties:'' Head of the clergy. There is never more than one Patriarch per order. *''Privileges:'' The Patriarch meets with the god regularly. *''Vestments:'' Red cassock with a black shortcoat trimmed in gold and a white obi. The holy symbol of the Magi is on both breasts each shoulder and the back. Bureau File Take a deep breath. These people are our friends. Keep that in mind. Breakout is coming like it or not. The Protective Order of Magi has the viewpoint and knowledge we need. Seek knowledge from them, they will teach magic without you worshiping their god. Surprisingly that is optional. Abba Eecreeana is the Greyhawken Primal being that maintains the gate between Earth and Greyhawke. This being is real. Agents have met him, and spoken with him. His power to alter reality has been noted and observed. The Agency has spoken with Robert Canna. He is most insistent on the existence of God "as we think we know him" as he put it. Abba Eecreeana does not change God. They do not deny God or even see themselves as in opposition to God, Allah, or what ever name you choose to use. A refreshingly open view of other religions frankly. Please, please do not allow religious parochialism to prevent you from dealing with the Protective Order of Magi. We need them. They have a program for ethical grounding in magic. While the source of taint is history the taint is still there. Category:Religion Category:Greyhawke Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:CA Category:Abba Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders